Remember Us?
by ChromiaGal
Summary: The femmes have missed their mates just as much as their mates have missed them; a little reunion between them and all is remembered once again. With their lives finally coming back together and creating a small bubble of peace among a million year war.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random fic that I thought of while talking with one of my friends she has been my inspiration for all of my fics and she continues to be...**

**Thanks for everything old friend :D**

**Hope you enjoy :D **

**

* * *

**Bumblebee and Spike walked into the ARK Jazz smiled at them and walked alongside them as they made their way towards the rec room. When they walked in Ironhide and Optimus were sat at one of the tables they looked up at them before continuing their conversation, Bumblebee lowered his hand and Spike climbed on allowing Bumblebee to sit down on the couch and place him next to him. Spike looked once more at Ironhide and Optimus he couldn't help but notice they were looking at bit down.

"Bee is it me or do Prime and Ironhide look kind of upset?" Bumblebee looked over at the two mechs and back at Spike, Jazz sat down at one of the tables with Prowl and handed him a energon cube

"They're missing their families" Spike looked up at Bee

"They have families?" Bumblebee looked back at him

"In a way yes they both have sparkmates and I would say that they're missing them, that was why they went to Cybertron Elita Optimus' mate was captured by Megatron and while they were there Ironhide and the others found their sparkmates again" Bumblebee looked back to the two mechs who were still deep in conversation "I guess being separated again is hurting them" Spike settled back down on the couch

"What's a sparkmate?" for a moment Bumblebee sat there trying to think how to explain it to him

"Well like humans marry we have sparkmates, only it goes deeper. Once you bond you share your spark with the other so Optimus is half of Elita and she is half of him, does that make any sense?"

"Yeah it does" Spike looked around the room, the mood was almost as gloomy as the weather outside. Jazz and Prowl were at one table, Ironhide and Optimus at another, Sunny and Sides were at one in the corner of the room no doubt planning their next prank. The door opened and Wheeljack walked in most of the bots looked up at him

"Sorry guys but we've got Decepticons" immediately everyone stood up and made their way to the control room, Bumblebee put Spike on the ground before following the others out. When Optimus walked in they all saluted him.

"Optimus Decepticons are attacking a small village just outside of the city" Teletraan told Prime, Optimus turned to the others and looked at them

"Autobots transform and roll out, Teletraan I want you to monitor for any more Decepticon activity" with that the Autobots transformed and left the ARK.

* * *

Skywarp, Thundercracker and Starscream took to the skies and shot at the Autobots, Ironhide growled and fired at them taking out his pain on them Optimus was taking out his pain and anger on Megatron, needless to say he was still pretty pissed that Megatron had the nerve to try and hurt HIS Elita.

"Give it up Autobots! You can't win against us!"

"Shut your whiny trap Starbum!" Ironhide yelled out before shooting the seeker in his wing, causing him to fall to the floor landing Dead End. Thundercracker looked at their down Air-Commander before unleashing a barrage of shots at Ironhide, the red mech dodged most of them before one hit him in the back and he dropped to the ground. The Autobots were losing against the Decepticons with most of their mechs injured or struggling to hit the Cons...that was until a barrage of gun shots flew at the Decepticons wiping most of them out in less time that they had arrived. Megatron threw Optimus at Prowl and looked at his men before shots started shooting at him.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Megatron shouted, hoping to get a look at the Autobots who were responsible for hurting his men. Shots came from behind and knocked Megatron over, the Decepticon warlord growled before standing up "DECEPTICONS RETREAT!" The Autobots watched as the Decepticons left, Optimus rolled off of Prowl a shadow cast over him

"Well dear at least I can say I have never hurt my SIC" he looked at the form in front of him, his jaw dropped open and he stared at the bot. The other Autobots looked over and stared their jaws also dropping open

"Elita..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg I'm actually updating O.o**

**Sorry fer taking so long Ive had a seriously bad year so far so...yeah Anyway :)**

**Please review n Tell me what ya think :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing (If I did that would be awesome)**

* * *

Optimus stared at the pink form in front of him, Elita chuckled and looked down at her mate who was ungraciously sprawled out on the floor her gun in her hand still smoking. She held out a hand to him slowly he reached out and took her hand not sure whether he actually believed that she was standing in front of him. Chuckling Elita gripped his hand and hauled him up to his feet, Optimus stated where he was and just continued to stare at her as she helped Prowl to his feet. Elita then turned to Optimus and waved her hand in front of his face several times before clicking her fingers to try and get his attention, she let out a surprised squeak when Optimus pulled her into his arms.

"I can't believe you're here" Optimus said quietly holding her close, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ironhide looked over at his old friend and smiled, the red mech reached out and grabbed onto a rock before pulling himself up to his feet ignoring the pain in his back. A blue hand placed itself over his, immediately he looked up at stared. Chromia was standing in front of him with the rest of the femmes standing behind her

"Mia" Chromia chuckled and put her gun back on her hip, the other Autobots looked in their direction. The femmes smirked at their mates, earning shocked stares in return, Elita looked over at her femmes and smiled at them. Optimus held Elita close as he watched his men greet their mates, Elita smiled before leaning further into Optimus' hold. Prowl looked over at Optimus before deciding to take his leave, the black and white mech made his way over to where Jazz was standing by Spike and Sparkplug.

"My Ariel" Optimus whispered nuzzling her neck "I can't believe that you're here" Elita smiled nuzzling Optimus' neck in return

"Orion not even Megatron can keep me away from you" she replied

"Elita you told me not to stay away too long, I don't think that is going to be an issue now" the pink and white femme chuckled, brought one hand up and traced the edges of his face mask

"After last time I decided not to leave it down to you, afterall..." she looked straight into his optics and smirked "We both know what a nightmare you are for remembering things" they both laughed

"One time Elita" Optimus chuckled shaking his head while smiling behind his mask "One time I forgot to meet you and you're never going to forget it are you?" his mate smiled at him and flicked his mask

"Nope I'm going to hold it over you forever more" she replied tracing his mask again, Optimus looked over her shoulder and smiled. Elita followed his gaze and looked over in the same direction she too smiled when she saw what he was looking at. Bumblebee and Flareup were standing in the shade of one of the trees, the yellow mech had his arms wrapped around her waist and his forehead pressed against hers

"Young love" both bots looked over at the owner of the voice, Ratchet was standing next to them looking over at Bumblebee and Flareup also. Optimus straightened up but kept his arms around Elita as though she could vanish at any moment the medic looked over at them and smiled "Optimus might I suggest we get back to the ARK before Ironhide and Chromia decide to scar everyone's CPUs" he said gesturing over at the two bots, Ironhide had Chromia up against another tree and was kissing her fiercely. Elita looked away from them and looked up at Optimus

"I think that might be a good idea" Optimus replied "Anyway we still have to introduce the newest members of our team to the humans" Prime continued, Elita looked at her femmes and smiled, Firestar was standing with Red Alert and Inferno both had their arms around her. Moonracer was with Sideswipe while Vibes was with Sunstreaker both mechs were holding their femmes with giant grins on their faceplates. "Although it looks as though we won't be seeing anything of a few of them for a while" Elita chuckled and playfully punched Optimus' arm

"Give them a break this is the first time in a long time most of us will be able to spend some decent time together" she said smiling at him "Well that is if someone remembers that I'm waiting" Optimus sighed and threw his hands in the air both Ratchet and Elita laughed at their commander who had his arms folded over his chassis and was doing his best to glare at them. "You're so cute when you pout" she said wrapping her arms around his neck "Stop sulking and show us back to base or you're going to have recharge on the floor" Optimus chuckled unable to keep up his tantrum any longer,

"I would like to see you try Elita" he quickly retracted his mask and kissed her before she could answer, the two of them smiled into their kiss when some of the mechs wolf-whistled. When he pulled back his mask covered his face once more ruining any hopes of anyone else seeing his face, Ratchet chuckled from where he was standing and shook his head

"And here I thought you never showed affection in public Optimus" the medic said with a smirk shaking his head "Shame on you" both commanders laughed as they watched him walk off

"You know" Elita looked up at her mech "That was rare since when does commander femme magnet ever kiss his mate in public? Not that I didn't like it" the last bit was added on at the last moment, Optimus looked down at her and smiled

"Three things my love; One I am not a femme magnet I only need one femme" Elita smiled soflty at his words "Secondly I can kiss you whenever I want to, if anyone says anything about it they will find themselves awfully lonely in the brig" Prime took her hand and lead her towards the other Autobots who were waiting for them "And finally I love you so that gives me permission to kiss you at any moment" the two bots smiled as they reached the others "Alright Autobots roll out and head for home" both commanders transformed and waited for the Autobots before they made their way back to the ARK

'This is the first time we will have spent more than a few kilks together in a few million years' Elita said over their bond driving as close to Optimus' side as she could

'And I promise we will never be apart for so long ever again' Optimus replied sending her waves of love 'You're home now my love and I don't intend on letting you go anytime soon'


	3. OptimusElita, BeeFlareup

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not being around! Three years?! Bloody hell! My life has been...tough to say the least. I've had some health problems that have been more than painful, but now I'm on the road to recovery. And although I'm never going to be able to cure my health problems I can at least cope with them much better! ^_^**

**So with apologies for this awfully long update! But I will be doing my best to whack out at least one update for all of my fics that are currently waiting for one. Please forgive me! And I hope you enjoy the updates!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing sadly no matter how much I may wish I owned it.**

**Please review but no flames!**

* * *

"Orion...Orion darling...wake up" Humming in contentment at the soft voice he reveled in the warmth "Darling wake up please" A gentle hand ran down the side of his face "Open your optics Orion" Slowly obeying the voice he opened his optics and was greeted by the beautiful sight of his sparkmate delicately perched on the edge of their berth; her smile made his spark skip a beat as he slowly sat up and reached out to her. Taking his hand in her own much smaller one she kissed his fingers "Morning my love"

Instead of replying he simply sat up and pulled her into his arms smiling softly down at her; keeping his arms wrapped around her he stared down at her in awe. The beautiful femme he first met down at the dockyard and took to the top of Iacon's archives to view the setting of the two suns.

_"Orion this is amazing" The young Ariel turned to look at Orion a delicate smile on her face before she turned to look back to the suns as they set; Orion looked at her in awe as the sun illuminated her making her look like one of Primus' heralds. _

_"Primus you are so stunning" His optics widened and he covered his mouth when he realised the words had been spoken aloud; Ariel giggled as she looked over her shoulder a gentle blush covering her face. _

"Orion, love you're day-dreaming" Leaning down he kissed her gently and nuzzled her; wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled up at him. "What was that for?"

"I was remembering our first-date" He replied with a smile "I missed you my darling"

"I missed you too" Gently lifting her up he sat her on his legs, checking his internal chronometer he realised that it was rather early in the morning. Moving quicker than most believed possible for a mech of his size he stood up and gently pulled Elita to her feet; taking her hand he walked to the door of their quarters. "Where are we going?" Quickly kissing her he smiled before replacing his face-mask once more and led her out.

"There's somewhere I want to take you quickly, I promise you'll love it." Elita One giggled quietly as she was quickly led through the corridors of the ARK

"I feel like a youngling sneaking out again" She whispered earning a pulse of amusement over their bond; as they walked out of the ARK Optimus turned to look at her, a mischievous glint in his optics. Walking around the side of the volcano he stepped up onto a large boulder.

"Mind your step love" Optimus said as he helped her up onto the same boulder; the two of them made their way further up the side of the volcano. As they climbed Elita looked up at the sky admiring the different constellations that Earth had to offer compared to Cybertron's; she smiled at the beauty of the moon as it illuminated the night sky. Once they reached a flat enough rock Optimus took her hand "Close your optics" Looking at him in confusion and slight suspicion she did as asked. Taking her hands in his own Optimus carefully led her forward along the ledge, once he let go of her hand she kept her optics shut as he moved around her, wrapped her arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. "You can look"

Opening her optics Elita gasped as she took in the view; the sun was just beginning to rise in the distance casting an orange glow across the desert sands. As the night sky began to give way to the morning light the mixture of colours had her staring in awe; taking in every moment of the breathtaking sight before her, Optimus simply smiled contently at her as the sun began to make her glow in it's light.

"It's...beautiful" She whispered in an awed tone

"Just like you" The two sparkmates looked at one another as they were bathed in the morning sun; from his place on her shoulder Optimus removed his mask and leant forward to give her a gentle kiss. "Welcome to Earth Ariel" Smiling and leaning against him Elita placed a hand on his jaw; a comfortable silence descended on the two of them as they enjoyed the close proximity of their other half with their love for one another wrapping around their sparks.

* * *

"Bee where are you taking me?" Flareup giggled as she was led along by the yellow mech through the desert at twilight, Bumblebee smiled back at her as they continued to walk.

"I want to show you something" He replied squeezing her hand as they reached a canyon; sitting down on the edge he waited for Flareup to sit beside him, wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her close. Smiling she put her head on his shoulder and shut her optics listening to his intakes; Bumblebee turned to smile at her gently running his fingers over the back of her hand. "Flare have I ever told you just how much I love you?" Opening her optics she smiled at him

"I think you may need to refresh my memory" Chuckling he cupped her face with one hand and kissed her

"I love you my beautiful femme" Humming into the kiss Flareup smiled

"Love you too Bee" Lying down Bumblebee looked up at the sky and gently pulled Flareup down beside him

"The humans call this stargazing" Bumblebee whispered quietly turning to look at her

"The stars are so different to the ones at home" She commented "I don't know what I'm looking at here" Nuzzling her Bumblebee took her hand and pointed up at one star so that she could see where he was pointing.

"Can you see that small cluster of stars there?" At her nod he continued "That is what the humans call the Canis Major Dwarf galaxy, it's similar to the Vega galaxy that we could see from the Rust Sea." Flareup wrapped her arms around Bumblebee's waist as he continued to point out the many different galaxies. When he had finished telling her about the many galaxies the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon; taking in a deep intake Bumblebee sat up and smiled at Flareup before standing up. Reaching out a hand to her he pulled her to her feet "Flare, we've been together for a long time now. All that time away from one another made me realise something; I love you so much Flare and the whole time we were apart I was scared. Every morning I wondered whether you were safe and how I could get in contact with you."

Taking a step back from her he rubbed his neck, Flareup looked at him in confusion. She watched as he kissed her hand before kneeling down before her, immediately her spark froze as she waited for him to speak.

"Flareup...will...will you bond with me?" Squealing she launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck

"Yes! Yes Bee I will!" Laughing Bumblebee wrapped his arms around her and swung her around; placing her down on the ground and kissing her.

* * *

**And there you go! More will be coming soon! I promise! Within the next week! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
